The Vampires Tutor
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Emmett Cullen is failing American history and Angela is assigned to tutor him after school. Will these sessions end up turning in to more than the vampire and the human could have ever imagined?


**Title: The Vampires Tutor **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Emmett/Angela**

**Summary: Emmett Cullen is failing American history and Angela is assigned to tutor him after school. Will these sessions end up turning in to more than the vampire and the human could have ever imagined?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Sometimes my never ending life really sucked monkey balls. I mean here I am a creature of the night who feeds off blood and my 'adoptive' vampire parents were lecturing me because I was failing my American history class. I've taken the class before and if Rosalie has still been around and if I really wanted to pass the class she would do it my homework for me. Of course I had to do the tests by myself, but my wife had always found creative ways to keep my attention on what she was trying to pound in to my brain. Now I didn't have Rose to help me anymore because she had wanted to go for by herself so she could find herself or whatever. Well that is what she had told me along with the rest of the family, but the truth was my wife hadn't been happy with me anymore. Sometimes I wonder if she ever was to start with.

"I know you miss Rosalie and we have given you time, but you can't wallow in misery forever it is just not constructive." My vampire mother frowned from her position of where she was standing next to my vampire father in front of the couch I currently found myself sitting on. "Besides you know the rules. As long as you live in this house you will attend school, get good grades, and go to college. You are not stupid Emmett and you have taken this class at least a dozen times. You could teach that class better than the teacher if you put your mind to it. You know that Carlisle and I don't like to force you kids in to doing something you do not want too, but sometimes we have to practice tough love. We have decided that since you won't put any effort in to this class you will be seeing a tutor. Lucky for you Angela Weber's father said that she would be delighted to help you and she will be here in fifteen minutes. Please be on your best behavior and don't do anything to scare her off. It will do you good to distract yourself from everything with school. Who knows? Maybe it will help you heal your heart."

I scoffed and yet I somehow managed to refrain from saying anything. I didn't want either of them to start in on another lecture. One lecture was enough for one day. With a grumble I headed upstairs to my room. Since Rosalie left I got an entire room to myself which was cool with me since the last thing I wanted to do was share with Eddie. Besides that his little human's scent filled the whole room and I doubted it would help to control my hunger any.

I was playing my X-box when I heard a car drive up. So it appeared as if the little bookworm of a human had finally arrived. Honestly I did not know a whole lot about the shy human female. I never really noticed her to be fair since Rosalie had been with me and so there was no need for me to look at other women. As far as living females went she was attractive enough. She had a geeky kind of thing going on and from what I had gathered from reading material that was not suitable for anyone under the age of eighteen that meant girl's like Angela usually had a wild side. Not that I thought for one second I would be seeing a side like that today or any other day in the future. Heck I am not even sure I would want to see a sexy side of her. I was still trying to get over Rosalie if that was even remotely possible and I wasn't sure it was. When a vampire loves they love forever most of the time though there has been some rare occasions where there was more than one person they were meant to mate with, but I highly doubt that I am one of the lucky vampires who will have more than one mate.

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later and I called for her to come on in. Esme would be furious if I did anything she could consider rude. After living with her and Carlisle for as long as I had manners had kind of been drilled in to my brain. The door opened to reveal Angela with her trademark glasses and an armload of books. Pushing pause on my game I got up from where I had been sitting on the floor in front of my 40 inch flat screen television and quickly took the books from her. I made sure that I used both hands to hold them since even a human male my size wouldn't be able to balance that many books in one hand.

"Since I wasn't sure if you had chosen a project for our next paper I brought a few books that may help give you some ideas." Her cheeks were red and I could hear her rapid heartbeat indicating that she was nervous. "We have to choose a famous war in history and it can be from any country. I am doing the 11 year war that took place in Ireland. Do you have any idea what war you want to do your paper on?'

"The Civil war." I replied quickly. Since I had a brother that had actually been a part of that war I knew it would be a breeze to write the paper. I always did my papers on the Civil war if I could. It wasn't technically cheating in my book anyways. "I always found it rather fascinating."

She nodded before taking a seat in the chair next to my desk. "That's a great war to focus on considering all the information out there about it. Have you thought about maybe writing your paper as if you were actually a soldier in the war? I think it would impress Mr. Marshall since he likes creativity. You could write it kind of like a story or even a diary entry."

I had to admit that actually sounded kind of cool. I could write it from Jazz's point of view thought I would have to leave out the vampire parts for obvious reasons. "I think that is a pretty wicked idea. I could get pictures as well from the war or paintings and set it up exactly like a diary pointing out important battles and all that."

"Great thinking Emmett I think this will be a guaranteed A+. How about we do a rough draft of the outline tonight since I have to be home early to watch my brothers and then tomorrow we can finish up the outline?" She questioned with a smile on her face.

Angela Webber had a beautiful smile. I had never noticed it before, but I was most certainly noticing it now. For some reason I found myself smiling back at her. Maybe this project thing would end being fun. Who knew that learning could be good for something other than making me wish I had the ability to sleep. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

000000000000000

Angie (as I had nicknamed my tutor) and I set up a routine in the following weeks. She would come over to my house or I would go to hers after school every day of the week for three hours. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were used to study whatever topic we were covering that week and doing homework together while Tuesdays, Thursdays, and every other Sunday were used to work on our projects. We had been doing this for a month so far and my grades were doing better. It actually felt nice to be getting good grades on my own without having to cheat off of my siblings.

The teen human was rapidly becoming a large part of my life. Recently we had started spending time together outside of the school project. Sometimes we would go to her little brothers sporting events and other times we would just talk. Rosalie was on my mind less and less these days though I would never completely forget her. Still spending time with my only real friend outside of my family was doing me good and I had begun to see Angie in a whole different light. The dark haired human with a heart of gold was more than just a bookworm. She was funny, caring, quirky, and so many other things I never would have expected from her. Angela was a breath of fresh air in my life and it ended up being exactly what I needed.

Right at this moment we were sitting side by side in her living room working on our homework together since both of her parents and her brothers were at a parent teacher conference. The boys were little trouble makers and I liked to tease Angela by saying since she was such a goodie goodie her brothers had to be extra rotten to make up for it. Then she would joke that they had never once gotten in to any sort of mischief until I started hanging around. It was our routine and I enjoyed it quite a bit actually.

"What is going to happen after we finish American history?" The question left my lips before I realized I had even asked it. That happened to me a lot since I tended to blurt out whatever was on my mind before thinking about it first.

I heard a soft click as she set her pencil down on the coffee table. "Well I guess that things will go back to the way they were before."

"Oh." I responded not sure what to say to that.

I wasn't sure that I wanted things to go back to the way they had been before. I liked how things were now. I enjoyed spending time with her and to not have her in my life, well I am not sure how I would feel about it if that did indeed come to pass. I turned to her with a smile. "I could always fail on purpose so you would need to keep tutoring me."

"Emmett Cullen!" She laughed and smacked my chest playfully. I caught her warm hand in my much larger and colder one. "You should never joke about getting a failing grade on purpose! I know that you don't like to show your brains, but I can see how smart you are. You could probably get in to any college you wanted with only a little hard work."

"I promise to apply myself as long as we remain friends." I told her noticing her surprised expression. "What? Did you really think that we weren't friends? Do you honestly think I would willingly spend more than the minimum required time studying and doing school stuff with you if we were not friends?"

"I guess not." She said after a moment before picking her pencil back up. "I'm really glad that we are friends Emmett and you have no idea what it means to me knowing that you consider me a friend as well. Now let's get back to work because after we finish this we need to prep for when we have to read our papers out loud next week. The writing part for me is the easiest, but it is the speaking to the class I have trouble with."

I shrugged and raised my eyebrow at her. "Well I am horrible at the writing part, but great at the talking part. If we were mixed together we would be the perfect person although you are pretty close to being perfect without my help."

000000000000000000

I couldn't believe it, but I was actually skipping down the hall. I had just gotten my grade on my project for the Civil war and I couldn't believe I had gotten an A+. I had never gotten such a high grade before especially on a paper I had written all by myself. I could not wait to share my news with Angela. I owed all of this to her. As soon as I spotted her coming out of the girl's bathroom I sprinted in her direction and picked her up on my arms. Without thinking about it I pressed my lips against hers. "I got an A+ Angie and it is all thanks to you. You are the best girlfriend ever!"

Her face turned red with a blush. "G-girlfriend? Am I really your girlfriend?"

I paused to think about it for a second and the answer just came to me. "Well sure you are. I mean if you want to be that is."

A brilliant smile and a kiss was her reply. I suppose that I would never look at American history the same way again. With a smile I slipped her hand in mine and glared at all the guys who even looked her way. We had been dating for less than two minutes and already I was jealous. This was going to be an interesting relationship and I would enjoy every single second of it. I was the luckiest vampire on the face of the earth. Maybe Edward had it right when he found a human girl. Or maybe I was just lucky. Yeah, I would go with that. I was lucky and for the first time since Rose left I was happy.

THE END!

**AN: Here is the next Christmas one-shot request. Remember if you have one I am still taking requests so send me a PM or leave your request in a review. This was written for Minela and I hope that she liked it. I didn't get to put a lot of jealous Emmett, but I love how the story came out. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
